


I'm Sure I Died?

by Akiragane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Conspiracy, Death, Domestic Fluff, Ends on a good note :), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Fluff, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Original Character, I'm not tagging all of it, Levi Runs A Business, Levi Wears Glasses, M/M, More tags to be added, Multiverse, Other Worlds, Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, So I lied there is smut, The Ackerman's Are A Good Family, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Where did everything go wrong? No... when did everything get so weird?Levi was sure he died, but then he woke up in a universe that isn't at all like his own. Things are so different, and that's not all, Eren's twenty-five! What happened? Is this is the area between life and death? Levi had so many questions.But all he could do for now is live this life and try to find answers gradually, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. If I Die Young, Then I'll Come Back Older

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Welcome to this rollercoaster!  
> I've had this idea for a while now and it's going to be LONG, so strap in, kiddos!  
> I don't know exactly how long this will be, but for now, just enjoy the show, the first chapter will be short, then they will get longer.  
> Thank you!

Where did everything go so wrong?

They told themselves this would be the final mission, the one that was guaranteed to succeed, the one that would secure victory once and for all, the one that would stop the vicious cycle of death.

But now Levi watched as the life left the bodies of his comrades littered around him. Him and Eren were the only ones alive.

Eren was breathing heavily, a deep cut along his forehead seeping blood into his eyes, hair hanging limply around his head. "Heichou, what do we do?" he asked, searching for some kind of reassurance, some kind way to make this situation even a fraction better.

Levi had nothing for him. He himself had a whole chunk of his side ripped from his body, and he was bleeding to death as they spoke. Levi just shook his head. "I have no authority anymore, Eren," he replied, giving him a small smile.

Eren's mouth opened slightly, then he grit his teeth. "Shit... we're gonna die, aren't we?"

Levi tilted his head back and looked up at their killer, a Titan with a cruel smile, one that could think on its own, a lacky of the Beast Titan. "Well, you're more than welcome to run right to your death," he said. "You're death would be meaningless, just like your comrades."

Eren seemed to get angry at that. "My friends didn't die for nothing! I will avenge them, just watch me!"

Then he ran at the Titan, with broken ODM gear and a chipped-down sword. He yelled as he ran, and the Titan sweeped him back, crashing into Levi, sending them both to the ground. Levi grabbed Eren's hair. "Eren, just stop. It's painful for me to watch you fight a losing battle," he spoke, voice hitching.

Eren was breathing hard again, then he looked up at his captain with already dead eyes. "I know that, Heichou. I'm fully aware of that."

Levi looked back at the Titan. He was moving towards them, clearly ready to savor their deaths. "We're going to die, that's a fact. And when we do, we'll finally be free from this hell." Levi said, his grip loosening on Eren's hair.

Eren smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. "When we go to the afterlife, I hope there's warm blankets and bread."

Levi sighed fondly. "High hopes, but I guess nothing is impossible."

Eren closed his eyes. "Levi, thank you, for everything."

Levi stared down at Eren. He was thanking him? For what? What had he ever done for Eren other than beat him up and be a jackass towards him? But still... "You're welcome, Eren." he choked out. "I'll see you in the afterlife, then."

Eren was crying right up to the second that the Titan hovered its large foot over them, ready to squash them. Levi raising his hand up at him, lifting a middle finger to this life before accepting death, Eren crying in his lap, both were more than ready to join their friends and family.

The giant's foot came down, and all Levi remembered was blackness...

\--

Levi sat up so quickly he almost gave himself a heart attack. There was something beeping somewhere and everything was blurry. Levi grabbed at his head, having woken up with a massive headache. He looked around. He could hear voices, but couldn't see anything.

"Eren?" he called out.

"Levi! I'm here!"

Levi felt hands on his shoulders and a blurry face in front of him. Then one hand was lifted from his shoulder and something was placed on his head, suddenly he could see clearly. Eren was right in front of him, looking... relieved? he was wearing strange clothes and his hair was back to the short style that it was in when Levi first met him. He was smiling so wide Levi thought his face would break. They seemed to be sitting in a bed of some sort, and they were in a white sterile room with other people in it.

As Levi looked around, something didn't seem right. He was sure he had died, but now he was alive? Where was he anyway? What the hell was going on?

"You're awake," Eren spoke again.

Levi blinked at him. Did he not remember what had happened? Maybe he did, but everything felt so weird. If this was the afterlife, then why did Levi's head hurt so much?

So, of course, he asked the only logical question he could think of.

"Where the fuck am I?"


	2. Why Did I Wake Up In A Strangers Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a different world, it had to be. This wasn't the world Levi knew. But... everyone was here. Alive and well.
> 
> Maybe this world wasn't the worst thing to wake up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> Chapters are going to be long from now on, get ready for over 25k words per chap!  
> I'm very excited for this story, might not post very much until my other WIPs are finished, but those will be finished in a matter of time, so please be patient.  
> Enjoy!

"Where the fuck am I?"

Eren's smile shrunk a bit. "You're in the hospital, Levi," he said, sounding worried.

Levi looked around. This was not a hospital. Hospitals weren't all white like this, they were places with rooms with a bed and a desk with a candle and a window, sometimes a bucket for a toilet. Whatever this was, it wasn't a hospital. "This doesn't look like a hospital," Levi replied, now intently staring at the other person in the room, a red-haired doctor who was writing notes down on a clipboard.

She noticed him and clicked her pen. "You went through a small episode where we thought you had died, and then you woke up. I'm going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" she asked.

Levi furrowed his brows. "Are you supposed to be a doctor?" he replied with his own question.

She nodded. "Mr. Ackerman, I am the head doctor here. Only the best for someone like you."

Levi had no idea what she was talking about. "Okay... ask away."

The doctor nodded and her gaze returned to her clipboard. "Are you in any kind of pain?"

Levi nodded. "I have this headache that hurts like a bitch. But other than that I'm feeling perfectly fine." Which is strange, considering he should be dead right about now.

The doctor nodded. "Alright, and do you remember anything from before you went into the comatose state?"

Levi blinked. He hesitated. "I... I remember being about to die?" he said, testing.

The doctor froze, even Eren stared at him strangely. "I was about to be crushed under the heel of a Titan, Eren was there with me, everyone else had already been killed," he explained as calmly as he could.

The doctor opened her mouth, then closed it. Eren put his hand on top of Levi's, to which he swiped it away. "Levi, what are you talking about? You got shot in the head and went into a coma. Someone was trying to kill you but they failed."

Levi scrunched up his face. "I don't understand how anyone could effectively shoot me in the head with a _gun_. Those things are so inaccurate."

Eren looked bewildered. The doctor was writing furiously. "Mr. Ackerman, I do believe you have a type of amnesia that has given you false memories about the world around you. You are in Berlin, Germany, at the moment. Wherever you thought you were before is non-existent. Nothing you know to be true is true."

Levi glared at her. "That's bullshit. I know my story, I don't have any 'false memories'."

The doctor just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman, that seems to be the case."

"Wait." Eren stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Does that mean he doesn't remember any of the stuff that happened before today?!" he asked, frantic.

"Unfortunately, it seems as though that is the case. You're going to have to help him immensely once we discharge him."

Eren looked back to Levi. "Levi, who am I to you?" he asked.

Levi scoffed. "First of all... it's _Heichou_ to you. Second of all, you know you were the hope of this world, the only Titan we seem to have on our side, while the rest of them are against us."

Eren blinked. "Okay, yeah you're gonna need some help."

Levi resisted the urge to get out of the bed and smack him upside the head.

The rest of the afternoon the doctor went through 'routine check' which was a lot of invading personal space and making Levi _very_ uncomfortable, but he managed not to kick her square between the eyes. Eventually, by nightfall, Levi was told he could leave. The doctor left the room and Levi got up. Eren handed him a small pile of clothes, even though they didn't seem to be the kind of clothes Levi was used to. "Here. We can go home once you put these on."

Levi grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. The clothes he had been given were a black button-up shirt and a pair of pants made a weird material that was pretty rough to the touch. Levi stepped out and Eren smiled when he saw him. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Why am I wearing glasses?" he blurted out. He had seen himself in the mirror with large, black-framed glasses resting on his nose. "I look like Hange."

Eren looked like he wanted to contain a laugh. "You've always worn those, you're near-sighted, remember?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't wear glasses, Eren."

Eren sighed fondly and held out his hand. "C'mon, let's go home."

Levi stared at his hand, but then took it gingerly. Eren practically ran away with him. They had to stop by a large desk with a lady behind it to check that Levi was fully ready to leave, and then they were off. 

They walked out through weird magic doors that opened on their own into a lot of land with... cars? And not just cars, really fancy and strange-looking cars. Cars were only reserved for the rich inside wall Sina. Levi stopped as Eren fished something from his pockets. "How do you own a car?" he asked.

Eren shook his head. "You own five." he retaliated.

Levi's mouth hung open. He owned _five_ cars? He didn't even own one. What on earth was this place?

They hopped into a black car, Eren at the wheel, and pulled out of the lot. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Levi looked out the window. All the buildings were so different than what he remembered. Everything was so strange. "So, um, is there anything you want to know about yourself?" Eren finally spoke up. He seemed awkward.

Levi shrugged. "Well, what am I? What's my job?"

Eren's face relaxed back into a smile. "Oh, that's an easy one. You're a manager for one of the top companies in Germany, Legion Corporations. You run one of the three most important branches along with Hange, who you seem to remember, and Erwin, we call ourselves the Scouts." he explained.

Levi narrowed his eyes. This all sounded very familiar to him. Then he realized, "Wait a minute, Erwin is ALIVE?!" he nearly shouted.

Eren gave him a weird look. "Yeah, he's alive. Was he not in your memories?" he asked.

Levi chewed on his lip. "No, he... no." was all he said.

Eren returned his eyes to the road. Levi's legs crept up to his chest and he continued to look out the window. Eventually, they came to a large building and parked in another one of those places filled with cars. Eren got out and Levi followed suit. Eren offered his hand once again but Levi refused, not wanting to act like he couldn't do things himself. They walked into the building to another big desk with a lady behind it. She looked up and shrieked when she saw them. Levi hesitated but Eren gestured him in. They walked up to the desk and the girl practically ogled at Levi. "Hi Martha, how are you?" Eren asked.

The girl peeled her eyes away from Levi and looked at Eren. "He woke up?" she asked, voice high pitched, almost like a mouse.

Eren nodded. Levi crossed his arms. "I don't appreciate being talked about when I'm standing right here," he growled.

The girl covered her mouth with her hands and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman," she mumbled.

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren shook his head. "Your apartment is upstairs," he said and let them to a set of doors with buttons next to them. Eren pressed a button and within seconds the doors dinged and opened. Levi stared at them and Eren pushed him in. The doors closed and they were trapped in a small room. Then the room started moving. Levi looked around, confused, and then Eren started laughing. "This is an elevator, Levi. It goes up the different floors with wires and stuff." he explained.

Levi still didn't trust it. When the doors opened he rushed right out. They walked down a long hallway to a door at the very end. Eren unlocked it and opened it. Levi walked in and was stunned by what he saw. It was huge! One entire wall was a window and there was a small indent in the floor was a fireplace, a big couch with a weird black box in front of it, a kitchen off to the side, and stairs leading up to a whole other section of the place.

It was amazing. Levi _lived_ here?

"Yeah, the windows close with a remote that's on the kitchen island right now, if you have any other questions my room is right next to your upstairs," Eren explained, setting his coat on the rack.

Levi turned around to looked at him. "Do you live here with me?" he inquired.

Eren nodded and sat down on the couch. Levi remained standing. "Eren, what exactly are you to me?" he asked. "You asked me about it earlier, but..." he trailed off.

Eren stared at him with the green eyes that would never remove themselves from Levi's brain, they were just so... noticeable. "Well, I don't think it's fair to tell you that now, especially if we've lost everything that we've built up for years," Eren said, twisting a gold ring on his finger. "I just have to start from scratch with you."

"Start from scratch?" Levi had so many questions.

Eren smiled to himself. "Yeah, we just have to start over, nothing wrong with that."

Levi waited a beat. Nothing was making sense, nothing was adding up, but he had to live this life if he was going to live normally, and Eren was the only person that he knew so far from this world that could help him through it. He sat down on the couch next to him. "Okay, let's start over then. My name is Levi Ackerman. I'm 34-"

"You're 29." Eren interrupted.

Levi stopped short. So even his age was different here? The fuck? So then how old was Eren? "I'm... okay. I'm 29. I like coffee and I'm 5 foot 4. My birthday is on December 25."

Eren smiled and listened intently. "My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 25. I like hamburgers and I'm 5 foot 9. I turn 26 on March 30." he replied.

Levi tried to take this new information in. So Eren was within his age range now. Other than that everything seemed to stay the same. But what the hell is a hamburger?

The two ended up staying up late, it was nearly 1 am when Eren began to show signs of tiredness. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded. "You should probably get some rest, too. Maybe your memories will come back overnight."

Unlikely, but he'll humor him. They went upstairs and Eren opened a door to a large room with a big window, a large black desk off to the side, and a huge grey bed, as well as doors to a walk-in closet. Levi stepped in. This was his room? It was so different then what he was used to. "I'll leave you now. See you tomorrow, Heichou."

Eren shut the door and Levi was alone. He walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes, sitting on the side of it, facing the window. The buildings were still alight, and everything seemed to be bustling. Levi watched for a while at the sheer business of it all. Wherever this was, it was so much different than what he was used to. This wasn't inside any walls, everyone seemed...

Free.

Free from the Titans, free from a life of isolation. Here the people had different rules, a different society. Levi wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He sure as hell had to get used to it if he was going to be staying here.

Levi got up and walked to the closet to change. He found a soft white shirt and slipped that on, deciding to sleep in that and nothing else. He pulled the duvet over his head to block out the city and tried to sleep.

\--

"Mornin', sunshine!" Eren ripped the covers off Levi, who curled up on instinct.

"Eren, it's too early for this." Levi scolded him and tried to take the sheets back.

Eren smiled. "It's almost 10 am, Levi," he commented and went over to Levi's closet. "We're gonna go over to the Legion today so everyone can see that you're okay!"

Levi blinked his eyes open. Sunlight was pouring into the room and illuminating everything with a soft glow. It felt so... domestic. Eren came over with another set of clothes. "I take it you remember how to put on a suit," he commented.

Levi squinted at him, not being about to see properly without the aid of glasses. He scrambled around until he found them and slipped them on. Eren came into view, his dumb, smiling face standing off to the side of the bed. Levi grabbed the clothes and felt them. It probably wouldn't be too difficult to figure out how to put them on. "Yeah, I can figure it out," he replied.

"Do you wanna shower first?" Eren asked.

Levi stared at him. How long has it been since he last showered? He still felt dirty from being soaked with blood not too long ago, so a shower would probably do him some good. "Yeah, shower," he repeated and slid off the bed.

Eren led him to the bathroom and then closed the door. It took Levi a few minutes to figure out that he needed to turn a knob in order to turn on the water, but within five minutes the hot water was running down his skin, and it felt heavenly. Levi can't remember the last time he had a shower this good. Maybe this world had its benefits.

After ten minutes he felt clean so he headed out and back into his room to change. Soon he was all ready to go. Eren was downstairs eating something from a bowl. He looked up at Levi and set down his spoon and just... stared. Levi waved at him. "Hello?" he spoke.

Eren seemed to snap out of it and returned to his food. "How was your shower?" he asked.

Levi fiddled with the collar of his shirt, it felt uncomfortable, and the piece of cloth that had come with the clothes was stuffed in his pocket. Eren noticed this and grabbed it and began to tie it around Levi's neck. "See, this is called a tie, and you seem to have forgotten how to put on one."

Levi clenched his fist. He very much wanted to hit Eren, but that would be impractical given the circumstances. He needed Eren to get through this world. So he waited as Eren tied his tie. "So, we're going to my work today?" he asked, sitting down next to Eren.

Eren nodded. "We won't be doing anything, don't worry, we're just going there to tell everyone you're alright, inform them of the situation, stuff like that. And then maybe go get food afterward," he replied.

Food. Food sounded like a good idea.

So, within the hour, they headed back downstairs and into the car. Eren drove them to a bigger building right in the middle of the city, near a big clock tower. They parked and got out. Eren led them inside. The second they stepped in Levi stopped in his tracks. The lady behind the desk... was Petra.

She looked up at him and gasped loudly, then ran out from behind her desk to give him a big hug. "Levi! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said.

Levi was at a loss for words. He had filed Petra away in his mind as dead, no longer with him. But now that he was seeing her, alive and well, it hit him with feelings he shouldn't have been feeling. "Petra..." was all he was able to make out.

Eren smiled. "See, you remember some people!"

Petra released him and looked at Eren. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Eren gave her an apologetic smile. "Our dear old Levi here has lost his memories and they've been replaced with other ones, so he doesn't know what anything is and he's convinced half the people that work here are dead," he explained.

Levi rolled his eyes. That was the worst way to put it. Petra's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no! That's terrible! Levi, are you okay?!" she fawned over him.

Levi tried to calm her down, even though he wanted to go somewhere private and process this. "I'm fine, Petra. Really, I'm okay."

Petra didn't seem convinced. But she let it go and allowed the two to pass by her. They had to go up _another_ elevator and Levi silently vowed he would use the stairs next time. They went down a large hallway to a small room with a young girl with black hair working.

Mikasa.

"Hey, Mika. How are ya?" Eren walked in and asked her.

Mikasa smiled at the sight of Eren, as she would. "I'm doing good, how about yourself, Eren?"

"I'm great actually. There's someone I wanted you to see," he said.

Eren gestured for Levi to walk in and he did. Mikasa's face fell. "You're alive?" she said, genuinely surprised, tone changing.

Levi snorted. "Mikasa, I see your distaste for me doesn't change even here," he replied.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "How did you survive? Many of us had our bets placed that you wouldn't make it."

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to get rid of me," Levi said, crossing his arms.

Eren stepped in between them. "Guys, please," he said, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Eren led Levi out of the room. "I'm sorry about Mikasa, but I guessing you have memories of her?" he spoke quietly.

Levi nodded. "She's a bitch, but we're family, so I have an excuse to hate her."

Eren laughed. "I guess family crosses all boundaries, even comatose memories."

They walked for a little longer before coming across another face Levi was not ready to see. Erwin. Once he saw him he wanted to turn right around and walk away. But, he didn't. Instead, he stood shock-still as Erwin saw him and brightened. "Levi! You're finally awake! It's so good to see you!" he said, coming closer.

Levi nodded. "Likewise..." he couldn't stop staring. This was one of the deaths that impacted him the most, the one he thought he'd never recover from, but instead, as he lived and breathed, the man himself was standing right in front of him. Emotional rollercoasters had nothing on this shit.

Erwin looked professional as always. Blond hair still slicked to perfection, eyebrows that he could fly away with, and god-tier perfect posture. Someone Levi looked up to, both literally and figuratively, the man was _tall_.

"Mr. Smith. You'll have to excuse us." Eren said with a smile, leading Levi away.

Ewin waved one last time to Levi. "We should get a drink sometime and catch up," he called before the pair disappeared behind a corner.

Part of Levi was upset his interaction with Erwin was over, but part of him was relieved. He didn't want to keep reliving Erwin's face before death, the look in his eyes, his expression, that was enough to give him nightmares.

The rest of the time they spent there was relatively normal and fine. Levi saw people he wasn't expecting to see, people who had died a long time ago. So many people he wasn't ready to see, and he tried his best to keep a straight face. Finally, _finally_ , they left the building and got back into the car. Eren started driving and Levi thought about that day. This is a different world, it had to be. This wasn't the world Levi knew. But... everyone was here. Alive and well.

Maybe this world wasn't the worst thing to wake up in.

They arrived at a smaller building, one with fewer cars in the lot. Eren parked and they got out. "What's this place? Another building I own?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head. "No, I mentioned earlier that we were going to get food, right? This is a restaurant, one of your favorites, actually," he said.

Levi looked up at the sign. In cursive, it spelled the word, **Isabella's**. It looked like a nice place, maybe it had good food. They walked in and were greeted by another familiar face. Annie, who was long thought dead to Levi even though she technically was still alive. She looked at Levi and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so he's awake?" she said in the most monotone voice Levi had heard in a while.

Eren nodded. "Yep, after almost 6 months," he replied.

Levi flinched. 6 months?! That's quite a long time to be in a coma, and Levi had only woken up yesterday. Annie stared at him before grabbing some menu's and leading them to a table. "I'll see you guys later," she said and headed off.

Levi tried to stay calm. So much information to process, it was frankly overwhelming. Then Eren's hand was on his. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Levi swallowed and nodded. What was with all these casual touches? Why was it Eren was so close to him all the time? What were they in this world? "I'm just, trying to adjust to all these, new things happening. It's confusing, but I think I'm handling it fairly well," he replied.

Eren gave him a soft smile that sent a bolt right through him. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're adjusting well."

Levi stared at Eren. What was it about that man that was so-

"Hi, can I take your guy's drink orders?" a young girl asked.

Levi whipped his head around to look at the waitress. Eren spoke to her politely. "Hello, I'll have a diet coke please, and you?" he turned to Levi.

Levi blinked. "Coffee... please." was all he was able to make out.

The girl scribbled the orders down in her notebook and smiled at them. "Alright, I'll have that out for you in just a second." then she left.

Levi cleared his throat. So, restaurants still worked pretty much the same here. What the hell was a Diet Coke? "So, um..." he tried to say something.

Eren smiled at him again. "Hey, you know you can ask me anything. I'm here for you, okay?" he replied.

Levi waited a beat. Then he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know I can always count on you, Eren."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Levi got to know a bit more about this world, and about Eren. The food was the best thing Levi's had for the longest time, and once they left Levi felt more satisfied than he had been since he got there. Once they got back everything seemed to calm down. Levi learned the black box was a TV and it played moving pictures called Movies. Eren fell asleep while he and Levi were watching one. He fell asleep on Levi's head on his shoulder, snoring lightly. As much as Levi wanted to wake him up with a yell, he didn't. Instead, he picked him up and carried him, princess-style, up the stairs.

Once they were there he placed Eren in his room, took off his shoes, and set him in his bed. Before he left he stared at Eren. He was drooling a bit, climbing flailing around like they did back in his world.

Levi smiled to himself. It felt good to be this close to Eren, he felt like he wasn't able to do that back where he was from.

Then he closed the door without another sound and went to his own room for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for Levi's apartment, for anyone who's read or seen Fifty Shades of Gray, it's that apartment.


	3. I Don't Really Know a Lot About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing ever made sense ever again, then Levi would be fine with that. As long as Eren was by his side for the rest of his time here, then he would be okay with that.
> 
> Oh God. Oh my God.
> 
> Did he fall in love with Eren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I've been having a lot of fun with this series, I've been taking a lot of care with the grammar and outline of this story. This won't update probably as often as I want it to, but writing so much as late at night as I do takes a toll on my mental health, so we'll see how often this updates.  
> Please enjoy!

_"Why did you save them? What was the point?"_

_"He's was humanity's strongest, and he was humanity's last hope. I was supposed to let them die? Where's the fun in that?"_

_He shook his head, puffing smoke out of a large cigarette. "You're gonna regret it. If they find out where they are, and how they got there-"_

_"They won't. Not on my watch, they won't." he interrupted. "They'll get used to their new lives and live fine, without ever knowing what happened to them."_

_His friend laughed hysterically. "You are truly the devil incarnate, my friend," he said._

_He smirked. "I truly am, why do you think I crawled outta hell? Was I supposed to just lay low? Of course not."_

_The man threw away his smoke. "Just, don't kill the shorty. He's got potential for something interesting."_

_He slipped on a pair of black gloves. "I won't kill him. But I will make sure he suffers. This will be quite entertaining to watch."_

_Laughter filled the room, but no one else heard it, except for the ones who were bleeding on the ground, already taken by death._

\--

Levi woke himself up the next morning, even before Eren. So he got himself dressed in clothes that were comfortable enough and headed downstairs to the kitchen. None of the food was familiar to him, so he just found some stuff that looked decent enough and made a meal out of it.

After about half an hour Eren came down and looked around. Levi had long finished his breakfast and had found the cleaning supplies and had started cleaning the living room area. "So I see you haven't lost your love for cleaning," he said, coming up behind Levi and carefully touching his sides. Levi moved away from him on instinct.

"Yeah, it keeps me calm," he replied. "Be glad I'm not asking you to help me."

Eren laughed. But then he headed to the kitchen and made himself some food. Levi watched him while cleaning. Eren seemed to know the food in the house better. It was mostly a lot of food with brand names stuck onto it and in packages of plastic that this world seemed to have a surplus of. After maybe ten minutes later Levi deemed himself finished so he walked towards Eren and sat down next to him. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Eren shrugged. "If you wanna go out again today I'd be fine with that, but it might be good for your mental health to take a day off and just relax here if that's what you want to do," he said. "But, again, I don't care if you wanna go out and see the city some more."

Levi thought about this for a while. If he stayed in one place, then he might just go crazy and clean everything in sight. No, it was better to go out and get a better understanding of this world. "Can we go out and see stuff? Take me places?" he asked gingerly.

Eren smiled and nodded. "Sure, we can go out. Where do you wanna go?"

Levi breathed in deeply, then let it out. "Anywhere," he spoke, barely audible.

Eren nodded. "Got it, I've got a place then. A place we used to go all the time before you went under the coma."

Levi smiled and nodded. "Alright, Jaeger, take me to this mystery place."

Eren rubbed his hands together. "Okay, but we'll have wait 'til nightfall to go to the actual place, do you wanna go out for lunch first? Go see a movie?"

Levi considered this. "Lunch sounds good. Can't we just watch a movie here?"

Eren laughed. "Actually, you can pay to see a movie on a big screen with a bunch of other people, and they sell popcorn and candy and other snacks. It's really cool actually."

Levi scrunched up his face. "Sounds inconvenient." 

Eren shook his head. "No, it's fun. Do you wanna go and see one?"

Levi shrugged. "Why not."

So that's how they ended up going to a theater. To be honest, it wasn't anything like Levi was expecting. The inside smelled like hot corn and the floors were sticky. They got seats a little ways away from people, VIP seats apparently. Levi learned the hot corn smell was a thing called popcorn, which was exactly what it sounded like, and it tasted heavenly.

Whatever movie Eren had taken them to see wasn't a bad one, and Levi actually enjoyed it a bit. He did almost fall asleep, however, since starting at the screen hurt his eyes. He was really out of it when Eren grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Levi didn't even mind. He wasn't thinking straight, so he guessed it didn't bother him as much because of that reason. Also, it felt nice to be as close to Eren as he was. Was that strange?

They left the theater and Levi was starting to wake up a little. It was 2 hours to dusk. Before heading to the place they were going to head to, the one Eren had been talking up the entire time they were out, they stopped by a place that served fantastically tasting coffee. Levi sipped on it slowly, trying to savor it. They didn't have coffee like this back inside the walls, so he wanted to get a taste of every good thing here as he could. "I can't believe you still hold your cups like that," Eren remarked, stirring his drink with a spoon. "It's really fucking weird."

Levi glared at him. "I'm going to ignore that quite rude remark on account of the fact that you are not the first one to complain about this to me," he replied. "The Eren I knew would always stare at me oddly whenever I was drinking my coffee like this, but I'm sure he was too scared to say anything about it to me. You've got bravery, Jaeger."

Eren laughed into his cup. "And that's why you stick with me." he winked.

Levi scoffed. This version of Eren was so much more annoying if that was even possible. He was constantly looking for some kind of contact from him, and he said things like _that_ and it made Levi want to knock a tooth out of his head, but it might not grow back in this world. "I'm also going to ignore that," he said and took another drink from his cup.

Eren smiled fondly and rested his head in his hands. "Ignore me all you want, I know you still love me," he said.

"I _tolerate_ you, there is a massive difference."

"Whatever you say, Heichou."

Levi almost slammed his cup down. "What?" he snapped. "What did you call me?"

Eren stared at him weirdly. "You said to call you Heichou the day you woke up. Do you not want me to now?"

Levi chewed on the inside of his cheek. All his hope that this was the Eren he knew had diminished. "Um, I don't particularly care, I just had noticed you hadn't called me that for the entire time you had been with me," he remarked, returning to his coffee.

Eren frowned, then reached his hand out. "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know what your life was like, or what you _think_ your life was like before you woke up, so I don't know what's going to set you off and what isn't. I thought you were doing well." he said quietly.

Levi sighed. "Eren, believe me when I say I'm fine. I can handle all of this on my own, I don't need you to wait on me hand and foot. Whatever shock I'm experiencing right now, it's understandable. Just, trust me. Please." he said.

Eren looked taken aback by that. But then he smiled and nodded. "I do." was all he replied with.

Eventually, they left the coffee shop and headed out to the actual place Eren wanted to take him. It was a bit of a drive, and it was nearly dusk when they arrived. There was a parking lot, but no other cars were in it. Eren got out of the car and led Levi down a little trail lit by fairy lights. It was really cute, actually. Soon they came to a bridge over a small river. Eren ran over to the side and checked his watch. Levi walked up next to him and squinted at the sun over a little to the left. "Eren?" he asked.

Eren shushed him. "Three, two, one..."

Then explosions went off. Levi backed up and stared at the sky, which had just fallen dark. There were explosions in the sky! And in different colors as well! It was terrifying. "Levi?" Eren asked, walking over to him. "Oh, wait, did you guys not have fireworks where you came from?"

Levi shook his head. "Why the hell are people launching grenades in the sky?! Are we under attack?!" he nearly yelled.

"Hey, calm down. No, these aren't grenades. They're like dynamite, but it's not dangerous." then he rethought that last sentence. "No, they are dangerous if not handled properly, but they aren't intended to hurt anyone."

Levi stared at him, clutching the railing so hard his knuckles were white. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Eren nodded. "There's a family that lets out some fireworks every night at sundown. A ton of people come to watch, but you found this place and we used to watch the fireworks here every week."

Levi slowly loosened his grip. Eren held out his hand and Levi took it. He wasn't scared, no, just cautious, and being close to Eren made him feel safer. They watched the explosions in silence for a little bit. "I missed going to see these with you." Eren finally spoke. "You would always say this was better than any form of entertainment you could get with money."

Levi turned his head to looked at Eren. He was smiling fondly, almost nostalgically. The fireworks were reflected in his eyes making them light up. This felt so domestic and sweet. Maybe... just maybe, he could stay in this world forever.

If nothing ever made sense ever again, then Levi would be fine with that. As long as Eren was by his side for the rest of his time here, then he would be okay with that.

Oh, God. Oh my God.

Did he fall in love with Eren?

\--

When they returned back they didn't want to separate. They spent at least two hours talking in Levi's room on his bed until Eren fell asleep. Levi didn't feel a need to move him to his own room. He just watched Eren sleep until he himself drifted off.

However, Levi was still tormented by his realization. He had never thought about Eren in a romantic sense, maybe because their age gap was so large. It was no secret that Levi didn't care about the gender of a potential partner, he was pretty sure Hange had once referred to him as 'Pansexual', whatever that meant. But he was no pedophile. But now that he and Eren were in the proper age range, he felt more attracted to the brunette. 

Was that a bad thing? He still wasn't sure what the Levi Eren knew's relationship was, but maybe it was more than what he was letting on. Whatever it was, Levi would find out eventually. The Eren he knew was a terrible secret keeper, he would spill eventually.

That morning he woke up with Eren cuddled up to him. It was really warm, and cute, too. Eren was snoring lightly, however. But Levi didn't really mind. He was very much past the "embarrassed by your crush" phase that Mikasa was still going through. He carefully ran his fingers through Eren's short hair, the style he much preferred to the man bun from the other world, even the thought of it made him shiver in disgust.

Eren nuzzled closer to him, mumbling something about cheese. Levi smiled to himself. Yeah, he could definitely stay in this world for a while.

Eventually, however. Eren woke up, and not realizing Levi was awake too, he crept out of the room as quietly as possible and shut the door. Levi sat up and slipped his glasses on. Eren didn't seem phased by the cuddle moment, was that something that happened often? Maybe.

Levi waited a bit before getting up and changing. Now he was in a cleaning mood. He got out some supplies from his closet and started making the room as clean as possible. When it was finally spotless Levi went to Eren's room. It was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, food wrappers were on his bed which was unmade. It was awful. So Levi set to work. He was careful not to rearrange everything so Eren wouldn't be mad at him, but he still cleaned everything so it was satisfactory.

Then he headed downstairs. Eren was typing on a silver machine that Levi had learned was called a laptop. It seems he was working from home. Levi walked into the kitchen and looked at the time. It was almost noon. Lunchtime. Levi grabbed a packet of pasta and started boiling a pot of water. This, at least, he knew how to do. Soon the water bubbled and he poured the pasta into it and started heating up a bowl of tomato sauce. Eventually, the meal was done and he put it on two plates, adding some baguette bread onto the side. Then he brought it out to Eren, who smiled when he saw him. "Hey, Heichou, thank you," he said.

Levi shrugged. "I figured you might need it. I also cleaned your room. Hope you don't mind." he replied, sitting down and digging into his meal.

Eren shook his head, shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth. "If fine," he spoke with his mouth full.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full, dumbass."

Eren swallowed roughly, coughing a couple of times. "Oh, I don't really care if you clean my room. If anything, I'm grateful!" he said.

Levi smiled as well. "That's good to hear."

Then he reached over and pinched the bridge of Eren's nose, to which the other laughed and shook his hand off. "Afterall, I can't be living with an ungrateful swine."

They spent the good part of an hour just talking. Levi told Eren a bit more about the world he remembered. Eren was terrified by it. "The fact you had to risk your lives every day and lost so many friends. I would've gone insane."

Levi winced. "You did you insane. You felt like you had to kill all of Titans, that you had to get revenge on them for killing and eating so many people you knew. Something wasn't sitting right with any of us. That's why I was so glad for us to finally be free from that hell."

There was a silence, and then Levi breathed out and said, in barely a whisper, "And now I'm here."

Eren stared at him, not in pity or concern, but understanding. Levi reached forward again and brushed a piece of hair out of Eren's eye, and kept his hand there. "Eren?" he asked.

Eren lifted his hand to lace with Levi's. "I... I have to get back to work," he said, moving his body to turn towards his laptop.

Levi blinked at the broken spell.

Okay, what the actual fuck?

\--

After that, everything got easier. Levi went to work with Eren to try and learn how to do the stuff properly, which he picked up on pretty quickly. But there were days where Eren went to work without Levi and left him at the house. Usually, that was fine, he could clean all he wanted, read one of the many books he owned to learn more about their society, leave him with his thoughts and a cup of coffee.

But when Eren left in a hurry, like this morning, without giving Levi any indication he was gone, it was mayhem. No matter how many times Levi told himself Eren was fine, that he was just at work and didn't get a chance to tell Levi he was leaving, he could stop thinking he wouldn't come home to him.

That alone would make him restless. He'd clean everything over and over again just to distract himself. He didn't cry, but he wanted to. Then when Eren finally came home Levi would compose himself, but subtlely stay as close to Eren as possible, because, fuck it, he missed him when he was gone.

That night Levi just wanted to sleep with Eren again, in the literal way, you perverts. So he took simple steps to make sure that happened. Like he had predicted, Eren fell asleep watching TV with him, after downing three cups of sleepy tea, which also made him pee a lot. Levi carried him to his room and woke him up a little to get him into pajamas. "Honestly, just like a child," he mumbled.

Eren just stared at him sleepily. "So nice to me, Levi." he yawned.

Levi just shook his head and sat on the bed, laying down next to Eren. "Someone's got to take care of you, otherwise you'd descend into madness," he replied.

Eren looked like he was falling asleep. Levi reached out and cupped Eren's cheek with his hand. "How out of it are you?" he asked.

Eren coughed violently and Levi jumped back, falling off the bed. "F-fuck." Eren breathed.

Levi popped back up and reached over to feel Eren's forehead. "Shit, you've got a fever," he said and ran out of the room.

Levi returned with a wet washcloth and something from the medicine cabinet that said it was good for coughs. He placed the cloth on Eren's head and forced him to sit up so he could take whatever it was that Levi had brought back. "If this is from over-working yourself, I'm going to kill you violently with a very blunt object." he threatened, but no real bite to his words.

Eren laughed, choking down the medicine. Levi laid him back down. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "My immune system is usually really good. I don't know what happened. I'll probably be fine by morning."

Levi gave him a look. "No, you are not going to work tomorrow. You are staying in bed until this passes, do I make myself clear?" he commanded.

Eren blinked, then smiled and saluted. "Yes sir, Heichou sir."

Levi had half a mind to knock him unconscious right then and there. 

"You need to sleep. I'll check on you in the morning. Unless you throw up, then please wake me up." he said.

Eren nodded and Levi left the room, closing the door quietly and leaning against it. There goes any chance of getting to sleep with Eren. Fantastic. Regardless, Levi stayed up a bit longer, lingering in the kitchen with a cup of tea, simply thinking to himself. At one point he realized he was getting tired so he was about to head up to bed when Eren came down the stairs. Levi stared at him. Eren gave him a small smile. "I didn't throw up. Just couldn't sleep." he spoke before Levi got a chance to.

Levi rolled his eyes and Eren came all the way down and stepped into the kitchen. "I promise I'm okay, Levi. I can tell you're worried about me." Eren said, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

Levi placed his cup in the sink. "Blame it on habit. If you weren't supervised 24/7 then God only knows what would happen to you. You got kidnapped more times than a damsel in distress from those old fairy tales." he replied.

Eren laughed at that, almost dropping his cup of tea. "Wow, I must've been really helpless compared to you," he said.

Levi shook his head. "Not helpless, but confused and felt like you couldn't control everything around you. It's a human flaw, I never saw it as a bad thing."

Eren put down his cup and stared into it. There was a heavy silence, and then Eren's eyes were back on Levi. "Sometimes I would think you weren't even human, that you were some kind of machine or alien, skills that I couldn't even comprehend. Before I knew you better, I had always looked up to you... figuratively."

"I resent that."

"But, when you woke up from the coma, and are the way you are now. You really do seem more human than I could ever imagine. I kind of like this version of you better." Eren continued.

Levi blinked. That was... unexpected. "I'm made of the same shit everyone else is made of. I'm no more or less human than you are."

Eren smiled. "Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like slow burn! I promise this will pick up next chapter. Which will update... sometime this year probably.  
> :D


	4. What Are You To Me, And What Am I To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eren! What kind of relationship did we have?!"
> 
> "I-"
> 
> "Answer me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Hi, how are you all doing? I honestly forgot about this story for a little while, but it's back! Yay!  
> Enjoy this shorter, angsty chapter!

_He stepped through the building, careful so his footsteps wouldn't echo. Other people passed by him, but they paid no attention to him. He had one goal, and one goal alone. To find the target, to check up on him, make sure he's not suspicious. After all, Levi Ackerman was a smart one. Anything off at all would set him off._

_He wandered through the halls, finally coming across the person he wanted. The man in question was walking next to a young man who seemed to be talking a lot. Levi was smiling, so he seemed to be adjusting nicely to his new environment._

_He smirked, then went back down the hallway he came. That man could be dead in a day, and then he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. But as long as no one found out who they were, he was satisfied._

_But Levi was a problem. Maybe they should just eliminate him. That would be better than just making sure he was completely submerged in this new world. "Ya done yet?"_

_He turned towards his comrade. She was standing against the wall, staring at him menacingly. He shrugged. "I don't get why the boss is making us do this. What's he gonna do, figure out who we are and what we did to him?"_

_She scowled at him. "You know perfectly well he might. And if he does, he will go after us. Might even try and find a way to get back. We cannot let that happen."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Fine... I'll keep a closer watch on him."_

_"Don't mess this up."_

_"I won't darling. Now, go back to your restaurant."_

\--

"Okay, I just have to drop something off and inform Erwin about something. I'll be right back." Eren said and walked off, leaving Levi in the lounge.

Levi sipped at the cup of coffee they had stopped by a Starbucks to get. He didn't understand why Eren needed to put all those extras in it when it tasted just as good black. That's when a familiar face walked into the lounge. Hange. "Oh, good morning, Levi, how are you?" they asked.

Levi nodded as they sat down next to him. "Perfectly fine, per usual," he replied.

Hange smiled. "That's good to hear. You were in a coma for so long, but I knew you'd pull through. After all, you wouldn't let a mere bullet get the best of you."

"Absolutely not," Levi said. "If a bullet were the end of me I'd crawl out of my grave and smack the shooter."

Hange laughed. They had a cup with what Levi assumed was tea. They took a drink from it. "By the way, how's Eren doing?" they asked.

Levi shrugged. "I don't know. What don't you ask him yourself?"

Hange smirked. "Yeah, but you two were so close. I remember the day you got shot, both of you guys were really happy that day. I don't think I'd ever seen you smile that much in a day. And then it was all over in an instance." they had a kind of sad tone to their voice.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What happened on that day that made me happy?"

Hange pressed their lips into a thin line, cradling their cup. "Has... Eren not told you?" they spoke softly.

Levi was beyond confused. He didn't understand what Hange was saying. "No, he hasn't told us anything about our relationship since before I went under the coma."

Hange sighed. "I see. Well, it's not really my place to say." they stood up. "Best to ask him yourself. I'll see you later, Levi."

Then they walked away. Not two seconds later Eren came in through the doors. "Sorry I took so long. Erwin had some other questions for me and he talks a lot... are you okay?" he asked.

Levi shook his head. "I'm fine, Eren. Can we go now?" Levi said, standing up.

Eren nodded. "Yeah, yeah let's go."

Levi wanted to ask Eren that night. He wanted to ask what their relationship was. But he didn't. He didn't because he wasn't sure if he could handle the answer. What if it was a bad thing? What if it was a good thing? Levi wasn't good with relationships in general, even being this close to a person was making his head swim. He wasn't a people person.

But then again, he also hated being in the dark. He wanted to know who Eren was to him, and he'd be damned if he couldn't figure that much out.

\--

The next day Eren left him home, so it was time to do some sleuthing. Levi went into Eren's room and started looking around. He went into the closet first. Nothing that could be distinguished as anything they would've done together. Then he went to the desk. Eren had taken his laptop, so there wasn't any looking in that. There was one picture of them on the desk, Eren with an arm around him and holding up two fingers and smiling, while Levi looked angry and was trying to push him off of him. That wasn't an indicator of anything.

He searched for half an hour, coming up empty-handed. What the hell? Usually, Eren would just leave important stuff just lying around, but it seemed as though he was hiding stuff from him.

Levi picked up his electronic device from his room. He knew how to do basic things on it, and something he probably needed to do was ask other people about this. He reluctantly dialed Mikasa, they were close enough to know pretty much everything about each other, and Levi wasn't getting anything out of Hange.

Mikasa answered after 3 rings. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hi, are you busy?" Levi asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Does that mean I _can't_ ask you a couple of questions?"

There was a pause, then a creaking sound that Levi assumed was her leaning back in her chair. "Well, that depends on what kind of questions you have."

Levi took a breath. "Do... do you know what kind of relationship Eren and I had before I went under the coma?"

A longer pause, then more creaking, like she was standing up. "Eren told me not to tell you," she replied.

Levi cursed under his breath. "Why not? What is the problem with withholding information from me?"

Mikasa hummed under her breath. "Listen, he's looking out for you. He doesn't want you to just accept what he tells you, my guess is he wants to build the relationship back to what it was, no matter how long it takes."

Levi swallowed. "He... is determined like that," Levi spoke softly.

"He is. But, a word of advice. If you do really want to know, ask him. He might be unwilling to tell you at first, but I promise you he will have to tell you at some point." Mikasa said. "As much as I love him, I'm also going to respect his decisions. Maybe you should as well."

Levi licked his lips. "Mikasa..." he said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thank you. And... I'm really sorry."

He could hear her smile. "When did you get so nice?" she asked.

Levi shrugged. "We're family, we have to learn to appreciate each other. And, I know you're not a bad person," he replied.

"Oh... thank you? This is surprising to hear this from you. Usually, you'd resent me and I'd hate you right back."

"I'm trying to build better relationships with people. Even if those people are you."

"Huh... okay then, Mr. Levi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mikasa."

Then she hung up. Levi stared at the phone. That got him nowhere. Maybe he just had to man up and ask Eren. But getting to that point would be a challenge.

Of course, he didn't have to do anything with the information. He was just curious. But if the information was unsavory, he would deal with it. It could make things a bit awkward, but he would be ready for that.

Now... all that was left to do was to ask him.

\--

Eren got home late. Levi was sitting on a barstool next to the counter, nursing a cup of coffee. Eren walked over to him with a smile. "Hey, Levi. Sorry, I'm late, traffic was-"

"Eren, can I ask you something?" Levi interrupted. 

Eren blinked, then slid his coat off. "I guess?" he replied.

Levi tightened his grip on his cup. "What is our relationship in this world? Or, as I guess I should phrase it, what _was_ our relationship?" he blurted out.

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. He laced his fingers together and furrowed his brow. "I'm not-"

"Eren!" Levi slammed his cup down, startling Eren. "I hate being lied to, Eren. You know that."

Eren looked pained. He twitched and ran his fingers through his hair. Something was going on, and Levi was going to get to the bottom of it. "I know, I know. But I don't want you-"

"You honestly think I care?!" Levi said, maybe a bit too harshly. "I'm not some fragile little cup! I'm not going to break at something you say! Stop treating me as such!"

Eren backed away, putting his hands up. Levi stood up and marched over to him, grabbing his wrists and staring him dead in the eye. "Eren! What kind of relationship did we have?!"

"I-"

"Answer me!"

Eren looked like he wanted to cry, so Levi loosened his grip on his wrists. Eren looked away from Levi, expression darkened. It was clear he didn't want to tell Levi, but Levi was ignoring that fact for the time being. "Eren, I'm not asking you for much here."

Eren nodded, biting his lip, drawing blood. "I just... I don't want you to feel obligated to fill the role you once were in before now. It's obvious you don't remember, and so you're feelings towards me aren't the same. It just hurts so much, and I'm just looking out for you."

Levi sighed. "Eren, I can look out for myself," he said. "Now, tell me, please. What are we?"

Eren breathed in and flexed his fingers. He composed himself and stared back at Levi. "Take a guess," he spoke.

Levi was now looking at the hand that Eren had moved. A gold ring was adorning one of his fingers. Levi's eye widened and he stepped back, releasing Eren's wrists. "I... oh... oh my God..." was all he was ever to get out.

Eren grasped his arms like he was cold and nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah, that's right. We're engaged. You were my fiancee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... the cliffhanger.  
> But I know I won't get around to updating until June, so ha, I'm making you suffer.


	5. I'm Allowed To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're so fucking dense!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning.  
> Sorry I took so long to update, had other projects I was working on, but we're back up and running!

"We're engaged."

Levi stared at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stepped back and Eren shoved his hands in his pockets. "See, this is why I didn't want you to know. You probably hate me now," he mumbled.

Levi wanted to reach out to him, but he was in too much shock to do anything. "I don't... hate you," he said, voice strained.

Eren laughed dryly. "Yeah, but you're not my Levi, you don't feel the same way anymore," he replied.

Levi swallowed thickly. That wasn't entirely true, but he didn't know how to get that point across. Eren looked down, expression darkened. "It's okay. It's fine. You know now, that's fine. I've dealt with it this long, I can deal with it a little longer."

"You're so fucking dense."

Levi didn't know how or why that came out of his mouth. Eren stared at him with a look of confusion. Levi clenched his fists and walked up to Eren. "You can't see what's right in front of you, dumbass."

He wasn't above insult him.

He also wasn't above kissing him.

Levi pulled Eren into him and their lips met for half a second. Eren looked dazed and Levi was trying to stay calm. "You don't have to wait." Levi continued.

Eren smiled and kissed Levi again, this time it lasted longer. Levi closed his eyes and grabbed Eren's shoulders, and the other rested his hand on Levi's waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Eren moved his hands and picked Levi up, then moved him so he was sitting on the counter, Eren between his legs. "Why?" Levi asked.

Eren smiled. "So I can look at you properly," he replied and kissed Levi for the third time.

Levi didn't really mind. This way he could be taller than Eren, which is something he could take a little pride in. He draped his arms over the younger's shoulders. "I can't believe it." Eren laughed. "I can't believe you like me back."

Levi almost smiled. Almost. "It wasn't like this when I first came here. You and I weren't this close where I'm from," he said. "Like, general and soldier. But here... we're fiancees, it's... bewildering."

Eren was beaming. He buried his face into Levi's neck and mumbled softly against his skin. "It is, but it feels so nice to have you in my arms."

Levi smiled, thank god Eren couldn't see it. Instead, the brunette slipped Levi's jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, then slipped his fingertips under his shirt. Levi felt chills down his spine, but it a good way. "Slow down, tiger." he hissed. 

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi's neck gently. "Okay, okay."

Eren took a step back from Levi and looked him up and down and smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "God, I love you." he whistled.

Levi snorted. "Oh, really? I had no idea."

Eren laughed at that.

\--

_"Repeat the plan?" the girl asked._

_Her boss sigh in disgust. "He's getting adjusted to modern society and life, and once he realizes what we're planning to do, he'll come for us and destroy everything we're trying to do, it's only a matter of time. That's why he has to be eliminated."_

_"Yeah, but why at his wedding? That's not even planned out yet." the other guy in the room asked, taking a drag of his cigarette._

_The boss glared at him. "Because that way it'll look like a random assassination. And it's the easiest way to get close to him. It's his big day, he'll drop his guard and one of you can drop in and kill him."_

_"So, we're really going to do this?" the girl asked. "We're going to kill Levi Ackerman?"_

_"Yes, don't get cold feet on me now." her boss hissed._

_Isabelle took a breath and nodded. "Understood," she said with a more confident tone._

_"Took ya long enough, darlin'." Furlan chuckled. "That asshole won't know what hit him."_

_"I expect you to be on top of him, find out when and where he's getting married, oh, and might as well kill the spouse, he's a problem as well." the boss interrupted their moment._

_"Got it." Furlan threw away his cigarette and cocked a gun. "I'm looking forward to the day I'll be able to put a bullet through his head."_

_\--_

Levi woke up blinking at the sun. Eren's arm was lazily draped over his stomach and he was sleeping peacefully. Levi turned over to see the younger drooling, face smushed against the pillow. It was kind of adorable.

Levi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, to which the other stirred, not opening his eyes. "Five more minutes..." he groaned.

"Fine. I'm going to get up, shower, and make breakfast. You better be up by the time I'm done." Levi said and carefully shifted out of the bed.

"Okay baby..." Eren said and turned over. 

Levi rolled his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. Every time he did this it still seemed so weird to him. Nothing was the same, and it never would be. No ODM gear, no walls, and no Titans...

Was this the world Eren wanted to live in? He could see why, but now he could never see it. The Eren he knew was dead. And now this new boy had claimed his heart.

Levi let the col water run over him. Was it really still Eren? He looked, sounded, and acted like him. But he knew it wasn't him. For now, he'd play along in this perfect world. Maybe he could find some moments of happiness by seeing the people he had convinced himself were dead alive and in front of him. That is, most of the people. The two he hadn't seen were Isabelle and Farland. Maybe they had died in this world as well? Levi would have to ask Eren about them whenever he found a chance to.

And with that final, disturbing thought, Levi stepped out of the shower and back in his room to change.

The downstairs was relatively clean, except for the kitchen. The TV had dust on it and the pillows were flat. Time to get to work.

After half an hour Levi finally began to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Right as he was frying the bacon something hugged him from behind. Levi's first instinct was to flip the 'attacker' right over his head into the pan of bacon and burning oil, but then he relaxed when he realized it was Eren.

The brunette nuzzled his nose into his hair. "It's too early, come back to bed," he whined.

Levi clicked his tongue. "You have to be at work in less than 90 minutes, and since I can't go with you and also provide for this household, I expect you to be on time as well as prepared with a good breakfast and a properly tied tie."

Eren huffed. "I can tie my own tie."

Levi nearly laughed. "Of course you can."

Breakfast was probably a lot less awkward than it had been in the past when they ate meals together. It was just so much easier to talk to Eren now that they had a different relationship. Eren was an easy laugher, and while he thought himself to be funny, he really wasn't (even though Levi had almost laughed at his stupidity several times). It was really, really nice.

Right before Eren was set to leave Levi pulled him to the side to 'properly' tie his tie and fix his outfit. "You don't want to go to work looking like you just rolled out of bed."

And with a quick kiss, the man was on his way, leaving Levi with his thoughts.


	6. Let's Try This again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi stared at the ring on his hand, wrapped up in Eren's arms, feeling happier than he had been in years.
> 
> Finally, he felt like he belonged in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLcOmE bAcK
> 
> I don't know WHY this chapter took so much energy but it did and now I just wanna sleep forever, is that a bad thing?
> 
> Also, I may or may not have accidentally put the _London_ clock tower in Berlin, but to be honest, I haven't been to Germany so I don't know anything about it. If any German people want to tell me a bit about the city or country in general to help in future chapters that is welcomed.
> 
> :)

"Berlin clock tower."

"So the people of the city were narcissistic enough to name their staple landmark after the city instead of thinking of something creative?"

Eren slapped his shoulder. "Shut up, it's a wonder of the world!"

They were accompanying the VIP elevator up to the top of the tower. Eren wanted to take him here because he 'had something important to tell Levi'. Honestly, why couldn't he have told him at home? Wouldn't that have been so much easier? But when Levi expressed these thoughts to Eren, he shushed him and dragged him to the car. "It's something special." he just said with a smile.

So, now Levi was on this little field trip with Eren through a clock tower that wasn't even that impressive.

They arrived at the top. Eren led him to the nearest window. Other people were there, but not too many. Inside was almost like a museum, modern architecture mixed with ancient technology. Levi never had the pleasure of living in that kind of time, and clock towers weren't common in the outer walls where he grew up so he had no idea how one worked, not that he wasn't subject to learn.

They walked through the tower, hand in hand. It seemed like they were walking to the top, and there were a few stairs leading up to it.

Once they reached the top, they could see the inner working of the clock, the back of the face, and the clogs keeping it moving, the bells that rang every hour. It was truly fascinating. But Levi still didn't know why Eren brought him up here. No one else was here, so it was just them.

"I remember the last time we came up here, it was really nice out and the sun shone through the face, it was really beautiful," Eren spoke mostly to himself as he put a hand on the face, ticking underneath his palm. "I suppose this would be your first time coming here, wouldn't it?"

Levi reached out and put his hand directly on top of Eren's. "Yes, but while it is my first time here I can't compare this to anything like I would've experienced back where I'm from," he noted.

Eren smiled. "Levi, I came up here to ask you a question, do you want to hear it?"

Good question. Levi was kind of terrified of what it was. He had a vague feeling, but if he was wrong then his brain would probably go into overdrive. But if he was right he had no idea what to say.

Eren leaned closer and gently kissed Levi on the mouth. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered.

Levi nodded. "And you know that no matter what, that isn't going to change, right?" Eren continued.

Levi nodded again. Where was this going? "So, Levi, I wanted to ask..."

"Oh my god."

Eren dropped to one knee, holding on to Levi's hands with one hand, pulling out a small black box with the other. Levi stared blankly at Eren. "Are you willing to give this another shot?" Eren asked.

Levi probably had the dumbest reaction to getting proposed to in the history of people getting proposed to.

He was completely frozen, unsure of what to say. Eren's smile wavered. He stood up again. "Levi?" he asked.

Levi stepped away. "Um, I... I don't know." he finally said. "I'm just, not sure."

Eren sighed and put the box out of his pocket, once again leaning in to hug Levi. "It's okay. Tell me when you're ready," he said.

Levi held on tight to him. He really wasn't sure anymore. He did love Eren, but getting married was a huge thing. And not to mention he was afraid to have this kind of attachment to anyone, after what happened with Petra, he didn't want to go through that again.

Eren led him back downstairs and out of the tower. They barely spoke to each other on the way home.

\--

_Furlan groaned as he walked into the small apartment he and Isabella were expected to share. She looked up at him from her book, a sharp look in her eyes. "Something happen?" she asked._

_"Yeah, fuckin' Ackerman isn't engaged to Jaeger anymore. They have to go through the whole thing again! And he''s not sure if they wanna get married or not!"_

_Isabella sighed and returned her gaze to her book. "We can kill them any time, we don't have to follow the exact orders the boss gave us," she noted._

_"I'd really like to keep my head, so we're going to do what he says." Furlan sat in the chair across from her, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag from it. "Besides, it's not hurting anyone if we're patient."_

_Isabella snorted. "That's not like you, you're usually so reckless," she commented._

_"Yeah, well, it's fuckin' weird we have to kill someone with the same face as our friend, even though it's not really him."_

_Isabella slammed her book shut. "He is not our friend. We're going to murder him in cold blood, we can't think he's anyone close to us," she shouted._

_Furlan blew smoke at her. "I know that. Jesus Christ, you're so sensitive about him. We knew him for like a year, why are you so attached?"_

_Isabella was quiet for half a second, then sighed. "Forget it, just do what you gotta do, and I'll do what I have to do. And what we have to do is make sure Ackerman is dead, that's it."_

_Furlan smirked. "Yes, ma'am._

\--

Levi and Eren were sitting on either end of the couch, not speaking. It was the day after the 'engagement' incident. Neither really wanted to bring it up but didn't know what else to talk about. It was really awkward.

Eren was watching something on his laptop, balancing it on his knee. Levi nursed a cup of coffee and tried to run all possibilities of what would happen if he actually spoke the words he wanted to say. He narrowed it down to two things. Either Eren would be really confused or really happy. He was willing to take that risk.

"Um, Eren?" he asked.

Eren turned away from his screen to look at Levi, a neutral expression upon his face. Levi took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot... about yesterday, and about other things, and I think I'm ready to give you an answer."

Silence. Levi was terrified that he messed up until Eren cracked a smile. He chuckled and closed his laptop. "This is the least romantic setting, but I guess you've never really been the kind to be cheesy," he spoke. "What's your verdict?"

Levi clutched the mug he was holding tighter. He sat up straighter. " _Ahem_. I've decided that... I... I do want to marry you."

Eren's eyes widened, his smile grew, his entire face lighting up. Levi couldn't help it, he smiled back. Eren jumped forward and hugged Levi tightly, kissing him all over. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes! I'm so happy!"

Levi laughed, letting the younger kiss him silly. His lips lingered on his mouth for a few more seconds before letting go, still smiling like he had just won a million bucks. "I love you, heichou," he whispered.

Levi scoffed, but it wasn't serious. "Love ya, too. Ya little shit," he replied.

Eren buried his face into Levi's neck. "We're gonna get married, for real this time. We'll go all out, no expense spared!" he mused.

Levi smoothed down Eren's hair while he listened to him rambled about wedding plans. "That sounds amazing, love," he replied.

Then Eren got up suddenly. "Hold on!" he yelled and ran away, coming back with the small box, giving it to Levi. He opened it, a little golden ring was sitting inside it, sparkling. Without hesitation Levi slipped it on, holding it up to the light. He turned to Eren once again and smiled. Eren hugged and kissed him again. "We're gonna be together forever, for real this time," Eren said.

15 minutes later they were laying on the couch, Eren fast asleep, spooning Levi from behind. Levi kept fiddling with the ring. Was this really okay? It felt so good, to finally be attached to someone without the constant fear of losing them. But what if...

No, now was not the time to be worrying. This was supposed to be something to be happy about.

Levi stared at the ring on his hand, wrapped up in Eren's arms, feeling happier than he had been in years.

Finally, he felt like he belonged in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH,
> 
> Okay, stuff to unpack really quickly.
> 
> First of all, we're only gonna have about 3-4 more chapters on this. They will get a lot longer as this keeps going but I'm sure y'all don't mind. Second, smut scene will be in the next chapter. Be prepared for that. Third, while working on this I was listening to Sleeping At Last's album, 'Atlas: Year One' and I do recommend it because their songs are so beautiful and calming and it really helped me to write.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This one was such a joy to write, honestly. Can't wait to see how I'll end this.


	7. We're Getting Married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happiest day of his life, huh? It almost didn't seem real. He didn't get to experience this with Petra, now he would experience it with Eren. Life seemed pretty good, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP! Look at that! I'm alive!
> 
> We're almost done here. I'm thinking 8 or 9 chapters in total. The wedding is next and this is the smut chap, WARNING for those who don't want to read that! It's the third and last chunk of the chapter and then it should be over.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Getting ready for a wedding seemed to be so much more of a hassle than it was back when Levi lived in the world of Titans. They had to get location arrangements and catering and invitations and outfit fittings and... all of it made Levi's head swim.

Eren mostly took care of everything, always asking for Levi's opinion on certain things like cake flavor and if they should have vegetarian options at the buffet during the reception. The outfits they chose were kind of cute, Levi wearing a white suit and Eren wearing a black one. Levi guessed he would be playing the role of the bride if this were a heterosexual wedding.

But it wasn't.

Most of the people from their workplace were invited. Including Mikasa. Levi actually was able to ask Eren about Isabelle and Furlan, being met with a blank stare and a questioning of who they were. Levi kept his mouth shut. They probably weren't his friends in this universe. That's depressing.

The venue would be outside, near the place where Eren took Levi to see the fireworks, actually. No expense was spared, there were enough flowers to fill the penthouse and the cake was taller than Levi. But just seeing Eren's face while planning the entire thing made Levi so happy and he never questioned the extra-ness of it all.

"Aren't you excited?" Eren asked one night, about a month before the wedding.

They were sitting on the couch, watching an old movie that Levi found absolutely fascinating. Eren's head was on his shoulder and their fingers were intertwined. Levi offered him a ghost of a smile. "I'm overjoyed, actually."

Eren let out a breathy laugh and pressed a few gentle kisses to Levi's jaw. "You have a funny way of showing it," he mumbled.

Levi's free hand reached up and ruffled Eren's hair gently. "I don't have to always be happy-go-lucky like you. I'm excited on the inside."

Eren poked his stomach once. "In there?" he asked.

"No, dumbass." Levi grabbed Eren's hand and guided it to poke his heart. "In here."

Eren snickered. "That's the cheesiest thing I think you've ever said."

"You have no room to talk."

But Levi would be lying if he told Eren he wasn't excited. Maybe his way of showing it did come off a little bit differently, but who could really blame him? He wasn't good at emotions, but even so, he felt like he could truly be himself with Eren. Was that cheesy? This version of Eren was different, a good different, but still different. Levi wanted to show him his world, where he was born. But that was impossible.

"Hey... are you tired?" Eren poked Levi's cheek and brought him back to reality.

Levi rubbed his eyes. "Yeah... kind of."

Eren stood up, grabbing Levi's hand and helping him up as well. "Alright, let's head to bed, buckeroo."

"Don't ever call me that again."

They walked up the stairs and into Levi's room. Eren left to get changed and then came back in once Levi was done. Levi sat on the bed and watched as Eren crawled under the covers. "Hey, um, have you ever thought about how I still don't remember the man I _used_ to be?" Levi asked, folding his legs. "Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Eren put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "I haven't thought about that at all recently, actually," he replied.

"Really?"

Eren turned his head to look at Levi once again and smiled. "I think I've gotten used to this person. And I really want to marry this Levi."

That... wasn't the answer he was expecting. Levi covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smiling and blushing face. "Who's the cheesy one now?" he said jokingly.

Eren laughed. "Still you, now get in here."

Levi climbed in and welcomed Eren's arms wrapping around him. He smelled good, having taken a shower about an hour prior. Levi hugged him back and drifted off into sleep.

The happiest day of his life, huh? It almost didn't seem real. He didn't get to experience this with Petra, now he would experience it with Eren. Life seemed pretty good, huh?

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was finally home.

\--

_"Head's up!" Furland tossed his briefcase as Isabelle, who caught it easily. "Guess who's finally getting married?! Our dearest Levi Ackerman!"_

_Isabelle blinked at him. "They set a date?"_

_Furlan offered her a triumphant smirk. "Yup! They're currently preparing everything, too bad it'll all be ruined."_

_"You have no class." Isabelle shoved the briefcase back into Furlan's chest. "Does the boss know?"_

_"I let him know before I cam back here. All we need to do if verify a plan and then execute it." he slid a finger across his throat._

_Isabelle pulled a cigarette out of a box and lit it. She opened her closet and pulled out a handgun and a rifle. She handed the smaller of the two to Furlan. "I'll get Levi from wherever I'll be able to, you back me up. Shoot anyone that sees us, no hesitation."_

_"Understood." Furlan took the gun from her. "By the way, I was informed the boss will be attendance at the wedding. If for some reason we aren't able to get the job done he'll take care of it."_

_Isabelle scowled. "Does he really have no faith in us?"_

_Furlan shrugged. "It's just a precaution, hun. Don't get your panties in a twist."_

_Isabelle rolled her eyes, sitting down on the sofa. She crossed her legs and set her chin in her palm, staring out at the city. Furlan sat next to her, cleaning the gun. "Wanna make a little bet?"_

_Isabelle snapped her eyes back to him. "What kind of bet?"_

_"If we can actually pull this off, kill Ackerman and his husband, then we'll actually get married for real."_

_"And if we don't?"_

_Furlan rolled his head back to look at the ceiling. "We'd be dead anyway. Suicide."_

_"You're kidding."_

_Furlan laughed, then gave a deadly look to Isabelle. "We've never failed a mission before, we play our cards right, and I will be joking."_

_\--_

3 weeks before the wedding, and Eren seemed jittery. Levi could guess what he wanted from the touches that seemed to increase to the nervous licking of lips whenever they were alone.

The problem came from Levi's uncertainty. 

Contrary to popular belief, he was a virgin. Sex wasn't a concern of his a few months ago, and now he had the option to sleep with Eren whenever he felt like it. It was intimidating. 

That's why, one night when he was putting away the dishes, Eren glued to his back, arms around his middle, he decided. Levi finished putting the last of the plates away then reached up to feel Eren's face. The other opened his eyes and peered curiously at him. Levi turned around, trying to keep his expression neutral. "Hey, if you want we can do it tonight," he said.

Eren gave him a confused look, he must have been tired, because Levi's words took a solid five seconds to register. "Oh... OH! You... you wanna? Are you sure?"

Levi nodded. "I trust you'll take care of me," he said with a smile.

First things first, they headed up to the bedroom. Levi was NOT going to settle for some half-assed sex in some random room in the apartment. If they were going to do this, then they were going to do this right.

Levi sat on the bed, he wasn't exactly sure what to do so he let Eren do most of it, he actually was quite chatty the whole time, talking as he unbuttoned Levi's shirt. "I know this will be different than all the times I had sex with _my_ Levi, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing it's just going to be interesting, y'know?"

His shirt fell from his shoulders and Levi tossed it aside. Eren fumbled with his own shirt. "Ok, um, tell me if I do something uncomfortable or that you don't like, this is gonna be a kind of new experience for both of us so-"

Levi reached up and silenced him with a kiss. "Eren," he spoke when they parted. "Shut up and fuck me."

That triggered something. Suddenly Levi was being pushed against the mattress, Eren's mouth on his, tongue demanding entry. Levi hesitantly opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen. He felt a wince in the back of his throat. Eren removed his mouth and started trailing kisses down Levi's neck. He grabbed Eren's hair and pulled on it. This felt _weird_ , a good weird, but still weird all the same.

Eren's mouth kept traveling lower, Levi's hands staying entangled in his hair. Eren left one lingering kiss at his abdomen then sat up in between Levi's legs and traced the hem of his pants. "May I?" he asked, almost gentlemanly.

Levi scoffed. "Like you even have to ask," he replied.

And just like that Eren dragged his pants and underwear down in one fail swoop. Immediately Levi felt cold air engulfing him. He shuddered and closed his eyes. When he realized Eren wasn't doing anything he opened him again. Eren was looking him up and down, smiling. "What are you doing?" Levi asked.

Eren snapped out of it. "Oh... uh, sorry. I just haven't seen you naked in a long time... actually that wasn't you, but you know what I mean."

Not really. Eren carefully shifted so Levi's legs were over his shoulders so he had easy access to him. "Can you hand me the lube?" he asked.

Levi blinked. "Oh, the bottle?" he asked.

Eren nodded. Levi reached over and grabbed it, handing it to Eren. "Thanks. Just letting you know this is going to make it so I can go in easy. But before that..."

He opened the bottle and poured some into his hands and rubbing it all over his fingers. "Tell me if this hurts, okay?"

Levi nodded. Eren reached down and carefully inserted one of his fingers into Levi's ass. The other yelped. "COLD!"

Eren froze. Levi panted and squeezed his eyes shut. "Keep going." he murmured. "I'll get used to it."

Eren nodded and kept going. Eventually, it did warm up and Levi had to cover his mouth to keep from panting. Shit, this felt way too weird to feel this good. He wasn't expecting any of this so he was almost terrified for what was going to come. "Can I add another one?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded and Eren did so. Levi hissed and turned to head towards the window. The lights from the city were almost blinding. Wouldn't it be funny if a window washer saw them? What on earth was he thinking? Levi felt his walls coming down and he bit his tongue to prevent himself from moaning.

"Okay... I think that's enough..." Eren mumbled and pulled his hands out of Levi. The other nearly collapsed, now stuff wasn't going to get easier, only what he could assume would feel so good but so strange at the same time. Eren slowly unbuckled his pants and slid them down, then he poured more lubricant into his hand and covered his dick in it. Levi couldn't keep his eyes off Eren as he lazily jerked himself off so he could easily fit inside him. "Oh, fuck..." Levi mumbled.

"Ready?" Eren asked.

"Yeah... yeah just go."

Eren once again lifted Levi's hips up and lined himself up. "Here we go..." he hissed and slid in.

Levi gasped, this was _so_ different than the fingers. It felt so much _fuller_ , but it felt good. Eren let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Levi. "You good?" he asked. Levi nodded. "Kay... I'm gonna start moving..."

Eren rolled his hips once and Levi had to actually concentrate on controlling his breathing. Eren was just barely brushing against a spot inside him that he knew would make him fall apart, almost like a tease. He desperately wanted him to go deeper but also didn't want to show weakness by letting out crude sounds.

"Still good?"

"Mmhm."

Eren pulled out a little and went back in. Levi inhaled and bordered on something with the same properties of a moan. "F-Fuck..." he whispered. Eren repeated the movement and Levi didn't even fucking care anymore. Eren started going faster and harder and Levi let himself make sounds much more freely now. He was just barely hitting the spot deep inside him and when he finally did Levi reached out and ran his hands down Eren's back. The other hissed but kept the movement going, kitting that spot every single time.

"Fuck! Shit! Eren!" Levi cursed.

"Talk to me, heichou."

"FUCK!"

"Good enough..."

Levi felt himself near his climax and he bit down on Eren's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. If they were in his world he would've transformed probably, but for some reason he couldn't think about that.

He released all over Eren and a few seconds later Eren let go inside him. It felt really awkward but Levi didn't care. He let go of Eren and laid down on the bed, an arm covering his eyes, sweating and panting. Eren pulled out of him and stared at the mess. "Woah..." was all he said. 

"Fucking... Eren?" Levi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Clean yourself up."

"Yessir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you heeded my warning and are reading the notes now, You're welcome.
> 
> And for those who read the entire thing... YoU'rE wElCoMe.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm running low on inspiration at the moment. Funny and nice comments usually help! ;D
> 
> I'm kidding, you don't have to comment, only if you want to. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!!


	8. Married... but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and reveal. About two chapters left.
> 
> Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Isabel and Furlan aren't going to be in italics anymore since I have to switch so frequently and it'll take place at the same time anyways.
> 
> I don't think you all are ready for the reveal for who the boss is.
> 
> I'm excite.

The day before the wedding and Eren was giddy with excitement, Levi could tell.

He couldn't sit still, bouncing up and down with every step. He couldn't keep a smile off his face, and even that was blinding.

Levi was happy too, he just showed it in a different way. He was more affectionate with Eren, kissing and hugging him more. They were actually going to be married tomorrow, it really didn't seem real. He was happy, of course, but also nervous. This was a big deal after all.

Eren did everything he could to reassure him. However, the only real comfort Levi was going to get was snuggling with Eren at night. That way he'd actually be able to sleep instead of being kept up with nerves and being tired at his wedding.

Was he scared something bad was going to happen? Absolutely. Bad things always happen. But he had hope. He would be optimistic just this once. Eren seemed to have a similar mindset. He didn't get the chance to marry the man he actually loved, so he was restarting with this version of Levi.

Another thing, Levi still remembered everything from his time in the other world, the one filled with titans. He wasn't resurfacing any memories of anything at all. Eren was starting to worry, that much was evident.

Levi woke up in the middle of the night. Eren was still asleep, hugging Levi from behind and breathing softly on his neck. Levi carefully slipped out of his grasp and crept over to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. Fuck... so much change in so little time. He wasn't ready. He buried his face in his hands. He was getting married tomorrow, he was anything but ready.

Then he felt arms around his midsection and a chin resting on top of his head. He tensed, thinking it was an enemy, then relaxed when he realized it was just Eren. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Petrified," Levi mumbled.

Eren gave a half-hearted laugh. "Same," he replied. "But I'm happy. I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I get to marry the person I love after all this time."

Levi whimpered. He hated showing weakness like this, but he felt emotional. "But I'm not him," Levi said, running his fingers over Eren's. "I'm not the Levi you know and love."

"What are you talking about, of course, you are."

Levi covered his mouth with his hand to hide his quiet sobs. "Eren... I-"

"Stop talking like that. I love you, that didn't change when you did."

Levi was crying now. Eren hugged him tighter. "We're gonna get married tomorrow, okay? We'll be together forever, I promise."

How shallow some promises can be.

\--

"Tomorrow's the day, darling" Furlan said excitedly as he leaned down to kiss Isabel. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready."

Furlan smirked and kissed her again. "I knew you would be."

\--

They had to do some preparation before the actual wedding. Getting into their suits and getting everything set up. Hange was going to be the one to marry them, and Mikasa was Levi's best woman, and Armin was Eren's best man.

Levi was shaking as he waited for Eren to go ahead of him. This was actually happening. They had practiced a few days prior and Levi noted marriages were _very_ different than how he remembered they were. But he was still happy and excited. 

He waited until everyone else walked down the aisle, then took a deep breath and stepped onto the red carpet, walking down with Mikasa walking next to him, she was wearing a violet floor-length dress. She seemed happy for them, even though Levi knew she wasn't fond of him. 

He walked up to the altar and Eren took his hands in his own. "Ready?" he mouthed.

Levi nodded and Hange started the ceremony.

\--

Isabel loaded her gun with a clicked and set the sights on Levi's forehead. She and Furlan were hiding in the trees right next to the wedding, hidden from sight. Furlan lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it. "For dramatic effect, wait until they kiss." he snickered.

Isabel sighed. "No, it's better to get this done sooner rather than later," she mumbled, once again taking aim. "Goodbye Levi," she said under her breath.

\--

Something was wrong. Levi could feel it.

His smile decreased. He could smell something was off. He knew this feeling.

Like he was being held at gunshot.

Then he heard it.

He grabbed the book Hange was holding and held it in front of his face. The bullet pierced the book but didn't touch him. Then he tackled Eren just as the second bullet grazed past him.

People started screaming. Levi sat up and looked around. He tried to find the perpetrator. Eren looked scared out of his mind.

Another gunshot. Levi ducked down and dodged that one too. He looked up and his eyes widened.

Erwin was holding a handgun, pointed at Eren's head. "Hello, Levi," he said with a smile. "Funny how this all turned out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TEA


	9. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wants to kill Levi.
> 
> Furlan and Isabel's motives are discovered.
> 
> Eren has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic that has the slowest updates cause i keep forgetting about it.... sorry...
> 
> This is the chapter where shit goes DOWN, be prepared... >:)
> 
> (Totally was listening to that song while writing this)

"What the actual _fuck_ , Erwin?!" Levi shouted. "What in the actual Hell makes you want to kill me?!"

Erwin smirked. Everyone else at the wedding was too terrified to move. Levi saw people run out of the forest out of the corner of his eye, Isabel and Furlan, both pointing guns at him as well. He gritted his teeth. They wanted him dead too. His friends... they all betrayed him.

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"I'd rather do that myself than let a lowly titan take your life," Erwin responded.

Levi took a sharp inhale. "You... you know..."

"Of course I know! I was the one who brought you here!"

But... how? Maybe he used magic, maybe technology, either way, he didn't care, he had to stall. So he shifted his eyes towards Isabel and Furlan. "And what about you?" he asked. "Why do you want to kill me?"

Isabel snapped. "Because you left us to fend for ourselves!" she shouted.

A gasp went through the audience. "Because you assumed we died and then left us alone while you succeeded as you did! You didn't think we were truly dead so you just stopped looking for us!"

Levi didn't know the full story. He didn't remember a lick of it. None of what Isabel was saying made any sense to him. "I... I don't remember that. But I do know that I wouldn't have stopped looking for you that easily-"

"BULLSHIT!" Furland shouted and shot his gun, causing people to scream, the bullet grazing Levi's ear. "You're such a fucking liar!"

"See? They hate you now! How does that make you feel?" Erwin taunted. "Pretty shitty, doesn't it."

Levi took a slow breath. "Put your guns down," he ordered.

Erwin put his finger on the trigger. "No, I don't think I will..."

He squeezed. His shot went into the air. Hange had diverted his arm upwards. Erwin scoffed and turned around, hitting the but of his gun to Hange's head, causing them to blackout and hit the ground, blood glistening on their temple. Levi screamed and ran towards Erwin, pushing him to the ground and stepping on the wrist that held the gun, knocking it out of Erwin's hand before stepping on his crotch, causing the blonde the cry out.

Levi turned around, whipped his hair into his eyes. "Eren, call the police," he demanded.

"Already on it," Eren said, pulling out his phone

"No!" Isabel shouted and aimed at Eren.

Eren saw this and jumped behind the stand on the altar. Isabel cursed and ran towards him. Furlan's gun was still trained on Levi. Erwin looked him straight in the face and said, "Shoot him."

Furlan furrowed his brow. Levi leaned down and picked up the gun, pointing it at Erwin. "I'll give you five seconds to put down the gun or I shoot him."

"Idiot... SHOOT HIM!" Erwin shouted louder.

"5..."

Furlan looked conflicted. "4..."

The gun shook in his hand. "3..."

Furland squeezed his eyes shut and put his finger on the trigger. "2..."

"1," Furlan whispered to himself.

He got tased.

Mikasa stood behind him as he fell to the ground, paralyzed. She looked Levi in the eye. "The police are on their way. Lose the gun," she said snarkily.

Levi threw it out of reach of Erwin and kicked the blonde in the balls again. "You fucker, you failed."

Erwin smiled. "Did I really?"

Levi kicked him in the head and he blacked out.

\--

The second they got home Levi fell on the couch and crashed, wanting to fall asleep there and then. Eren sat next to him and rubbed gentle circles on his back. Today was a lot, it was too much. Levi didn't want to think about it.

"Levi?" Eren asked. "Can... Can I tell you something?"

Levi turned over so he looked up at Eren. The brunette seemed worried and tired. "What is it?" Levi asked.

"I... when you first woke up and didn't recognize your surroundings... I was so happy."

Levi shot up. "What?" he asked. That didn't make any sense. Levi didn't remember him at that time, that couldn't have been right.

Eren offered him an uneasy smile. "I... listen, I know about the world of the Titans. I was there. I died right next to you."

He... no that's... but then how...? None of this made sense and it was making Levi's head swim. "What are you talking about?"

"However I was sent here many years ago. Before I should've met you, actually. I learned to adapt, met you, and then so much happened from there. But the reason I never told you was because I wanted your life to be peaceful. I knew a different Levi before, that one is dead, you're my Levi. And I still love you."

Levi didn't know what to do with this information. Eren's eyes were hardened, determined, and waiting for an answer. Levi bit his lip. "I... it's really you?" he asked in a soft voice.

Eren nodded. Then he saluted like only the scouts knew how to do. "Heichou... I'm so sorry..."

Levi didn't think twice. He grabbed Eren by the shoulders and hugged him. The younger hugged him back. "I'm sorry I lied to you! I felt that if you finally adapted you'd be happier, that's why I didn't tell you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing. You made a decision and sought it through." Levi squeezed him harder. "Eren..."

Eren pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. "I... I really do still love you. I promise." he said, smoothing down Levi's hair.

Levi buried his nose into Eren's neck. "I love you too. You shouldn't have lied to me, but I understand why you did it."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"... Thank you."

Silence. The Levi looked up. "I missed you," he whispered.

A ghost of a smile crossed Eren's face. "I've been here the whole time."

At that Levi reached up and kissed Eren properly. God, he missed this. Today was both the worst and the best day. Probably the most confusing in the least. But he had Eren back, _his_ Eren. And he wasn't letting him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys say to one more chapter?
> 
> Once I finish this am going to start on a different story I've been planning for ages so I'm very excited for that. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	10. We're Finally Together... This Time We'll Stay Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a month after the wedding. A lot happened in that time. Furlan, Isabel, and Erwin got arrested and were now awaiting trial. Levi felt absolutely awful about everything that had happened and he could barely get a proper night's rest.
> 
> Eren didn't seem to be that much better off. It was a good distraction for the both of them teaching Levi how to work on his field of work, including setting up to send him to college so he could properly get back into the company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me why this took so long to write?!
> 
> Literally, the only thing keeping me alive right now is peanut butter ice cream and watching Aladdin. I need help.
> 
> Anyways, LAST CHAPTER FUCKERS HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND ALL THAT SHIT I'M READY TO WIPE THIS FIC OFF THE MAP

It was a month after the wedding. A lot happened in that time. Furlan, Isabel, and Erwin got arrested and were now awaiting trial. Levi felt absolutely awful about everything that had happened and he could barely get a proper night's rest.

Eren didn't seem to be that much better off. It was a good distraction for the both of them teaching Levi how to work on his field of work, including setting up to send him to college so he could properly get back into the company. 

Levi learned a bit more about Eren's situation. They were sent here at different times. Eren apparently fell off a bridge when he was 16, dying but his death in the other world transferred over, and it was then when their consciousnesses were switched. That explained a lot. Everything kind of was making more sense now, like missing puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

He never forgot the world he was born in. Maybe it was all false memories, but the plan would always be to adapt. He adapted to this world and he blended into it as best as he could. If Eren had done it, then so could he.

A little bit after the wedding they got a lot of attention from the press. Eren tried his best to shield Levi from all of that but it was inevitable that they'd eventually find them. Levi didn't really mind, he answered their questions with one-word answers and tried not to dredge up anything that could possibly be used against him. Eren was nervous to expose him like that but Levi really didn't care either way.

"I can't believe how chill you've been with everything. It took me a couple of years to be able to get everything down to a tea." Eren admitted one day while watching Levi make breakfast.

Levi shrugged. "When your situation changes, then you adapt. Like water in a new container. I adapt well to different environments and situations. And I've faced so much grief in my life that I've become numb to all of this."

Eren hugged him from behind. "We didn't ask for any of that. We were born in a cruel world and now we're in a better one. I only ask you to never take it or your life for granted." he said, pressing a kiss to Levi's scalp.

"I won't, I promise. Now let me cook in peace! You're distracting me with all this hugging and kissing!"

Eren laughed and slightly picked Levi up. The other nearly hit him. "Are you deaf? What did I just say?" he said, wiggling in Eren's grasp.

The other just smiled and turned Levi around in his arms to pepper his face in kisses. "I heard you, but I ignored it. I wanna be close to you," he said.

Levi blinked. Then he groaned. "Ugh, fine. Let me finish this up really quickly and then you can hug and kiss me all you want, okay?"

Eren beamed. "Deal!"

Levi shook his head, the ghost of a smile crossing his features. "You're such a dork..." he mumbled and returned to his task.

When Levi finally started college it kind of hit him like a train. School was so different than what he was expecting. While he could read and write and do basic math, none of it was really necessary back in his world. Here in seemed to be only the root of everything. It took him a while to understand everything, and late nights were often spent with him and Eren on the couch trying to figure everything out.

Once he got the hang of it, though, it went pretty well. He was able to meet some new people that were actually incredible. He met a friend a few years younger than him, Vocca. He was really sweet and actually really helpful when Levi was just starting out.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you in the newspaper recently, well, not really recently but like... a few months ago?" he asked one day when they were at a cafe going over one of the review projects their professor gave them.

Levi cocked his head at him. Vocca was a petite person, 5' 1" at best, with bouncy purple-black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He had a winning smile and a tendency to be both bratty and cheerful at all times of the day.

"Yeah, my and my husband's wedding was crashed and it went everywhere. Why do you ask?" he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Vocca shrugged, soft black sweater slipping from one of his shoulders. "Just curious. A lot of those articles were absolutely ridiculous! I just wanted to confirm because there's no way someone like you would say something like that to the news station!" he giggled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I didn't read the articles. One of my coworkers did but they didn't tell me anything about it. Other than that most of the people I work with were there and they knew what happened, they don't need to read some dumb article."

Vocca pouted. "Damn, wish I could've been there. You must've had the best catering considering you're loaded!"

Levi nearly smiled at him. "I can't even remember if we ate the food, I think we did... but it was such an eventful day regardless."

"I bet," Vocca said with a smile of his own.

\--

"Eren! I'm home! Vocca's with me! We're gonna study for a bit!" Levi said as he closed the door.

Vocca kicked off her shoes and immediately ran in, crashing on their couch. "So fucking soft..." she mumbled.

Eren climbed down the stairs and waved to Vocca. "Alrighty then. I'm off to run a few errands, I'll be back in a few hours," he said and quickly kissed Levi before heading out. "Have fun!"

Levi sat down next to Vocca and started spreading out their stuff. In exchange for everything she's done, Levi helped Vocca with a lot of stuff as well. He helped her organize her stuff because he couldn't deal with her messy binders. She expressed gratitude multiple times for that.

"Alright, so when working in specifically the finance field I'm going to need to run some numbers. Can you help me with that?" Levi asked as he put on his glasses.

Vocca nodded, grabbing one of her binders. "You know... when I first saw you I thought you'd be some genius or something," she remarked.

Levi shrugged. "I guess I was at one point... but everyone needs help once in a while, right?"

Vocca smiled. "And right you are! I was just stating some of my first impressions of you!"

Levi sighed. "And my first impression of you was one of those kids that never really outgrew their emo phase and didn't really care about anything at all," he said with a deadpanned expression.

Vocca put a hand to her chest in feign offense. "I mean... you aren't wrong. But I'm still offended." she joked with a smile. "But I do care. I wanna make an impact on the world one day, y'know?"

Levi nodded. "And I'm sure you will."

The studied for around 2 and a half hours until Eren came home. "Evening, Levi. Is Vocca still here?" he asked and walked into the room, carrying a few paper bags and setting them on the counter.

Vocca raised her hand. "Present!" she said cheerfully. "But I gotta go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Levi!" she said and started packing up her stuff.

"Okay, bye Vocca," Levi said.

She fired him finger guns before exiting the apartment. Levi trained his eyes on Eren. "Welcome home," he said, standing up and walking over to him.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you. It's good to be home." he expressed. "How was school?"

Levi groaned and buried his face into Eren's chest. "Tiring. I'm ready to hit the hay," he said.

"You wanna put on a movie and snuggle until you're ready to go to bed?"

Levi nodded in affirmative. Eren smiled fondly and practically carried Levi over to the couch. Before they did anything Levi noticed the bags on the counter and made them put everything away before the snuggle session. When everything was put away they settled into each other's arms and Eren put on an older movie titled 'Clash of the Titans'. Levi nearly laughed at it. They had no idea what real Titans were like.

Halfway through the movie Eren tilted Levi's face towards him and kissed him. Nothing super heated, just the gentle press of lips against each other while people had epic battles on the screen in front of them.

At one point Eren pulled away and mumbled against Levi's mouth. "I love you... so much..."

Levi let a smile grace his face, it's not like Eren could see it anyways. "I love you too. And I never want to let you go again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- YES adults go to college! Several members of my family are MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS but just recently got their degree. A lot of different age groups go to college and THAT'S PERFECTLY OKAY.  
> \- Vocca is the OC of mine, he/she's genderfluid so the pronouns fluctuate a lot through this chapter. (yes genderfluidity is real and valid don't argue with me)  
> \- This felt like it took a lot longer than it probably should have. The only reason I'm ending it here is because I have other projects but don't want to abandon a work like this. I haven't done it yet and I won't start now.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
